


ZEP One-Shots

by clarkemanship



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mitch's Death, Overslept, Picnics, Rose Garden, horror movie, kiss, one shots, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots!
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31





	1. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey's day goes a little differently than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, that this was my first fanfic that I ever wrote. I wrote this a few months back, and never published. I feel ashamed of this one, so please don't judge. 
> 
> This goes out to the Discord group! These characters belong Austin Winsberg, and I am using them for this fanfiction!

Today was the same day as always, even after Mitch’s death. Zoey would wake up at six in the morning due to Mo’s constant singing, get dressed in her sweaters, and grab her bag full of materials needed for the day. She then would knock on Mo’s door across the hall to wish him a good day and tell him to turn down his music next time. Eventually, Max picked her up outside her apartment to grab coffee and breakfast from The Golden Gate Grind. Max would always order a black coffee and Zoey her non-fat latte. They would arrive at SPRQ Point but go to their separate floor. Ever since Danny Michael Davis went to jail, Max, and Zoey both became the boss of two different floors, the fourth and sixth. Anyway, they parted their ways to work till 5 pm. Max met Zoey at the fourth floor and drove her to Zoey’s parent’s house. After a few hours with her family, she walked to her apartment, which was not too far away. When she was hungry, she ordered take-out or found leftovers in her fridge. She would soon fall asleep and wake up the next day. It was her normal.

Though, today was not as normal as she thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey was not awoken by Mo’s morning playlist, so she overslept till nine am. She suddenly woke up when feeling the heat from the sun shining through her window. She groggily looked at the clock realizing she was late for work. She immediately grabbed her phone and walked to the bathroom to quickly clean up her appearance. She glanced at her messages noticing 17 unread texts from Max worried about his carpool partner. She texted him back as fast as she could to tell him what happened and ended up forgetting about how she looked or smelled. Zoey grabbed her unpacked bag and ran outside to find a bus she could hop on. She remembered the bicycle she was gifted for her last birthday and fetched it from her apartment. Zoey quickly hopped on the bike hoping her tired body could produce some energy for the day. Because she was late, Zoey and Max could not get their routine coffee run, so she had no caffeine or food in her system. Finally, she made it to the front door of SPRQ Point thirty minutes later. She noticed Max leaving the elevator for a quick trip to the store. Zoey yelled ahead to him hoping he would see her.

“Max!” Zoey exclaimed running up to him out of breath. “I am so glad to see you!”

“Whoa. Zoey are you okay? You were not answering your phone, and you never came outside.” Max replied and watched as she was sweating. “Also, did you run here?”

“I overslept. I am so hungry, and everything hurts.” Zoey started to catch her breath. “By the way, I biked not run. Luckily.”

Max grabbed her arm and headed toward the door. “You need to get some food and coffee. Come with me. I was going to the store anyway.”

Max allowed Zoey to hop on her back as they walked to the nearest grocery store while she explained everything that happened that morning.

“You should probably take a sick day today. Take the day for yourself. You might want to clean yourself up too.” Max suggested after the story ended.

“If I do, does this mean that we won’t have movie night tonight? I would not want to be alone the whole day.” Zoey asked Max worriedly.

“Of course not.” Max and Zoey approached the store, “Okay, hop off and we can go grab our essentials.” He said as they walked to opposite sides of the store.

Zoey grabbed a bag of chips, a pack of OREOs, and a cold coffee from the beverage stand. Max came outside with a box of sushi and a turkey sandwich, handing the sushi to Zoey.

“This is yours. I had a feeling you would buy junk food today, so I wanted to make sure you had something substantial.” Max said after looking at the bag of food she bought.

“That is so sweet. Here, put the food in the bag. I can carry it too since you pretty much carried me on the way here.” Zoey replied taking the food and putting the bag in her hands.

“Let’s get you home, Zo.” Max put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to his car to bring Zoey home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey in her sweatpants and tank top pulled back her hair into a messy bun before opening the door of her apartment. Max came in with his stack of DVDs in his arms and a loving smile on his face.

“Afternoon, Max. You seem… chipper.” Zoey said as she walked behind him into her living room.

Max suddenly turns around to face the woman who he loved. “Oh. I just wanted to say how pretty you look right now.” He smiles even more and then suddenly sat down on the couch dropping the case on the coffee table.

Zoey walks over to the other side of him and cautiously sat down. “Are you okay? I am wearing sweatpants and a messy bun. This,” gesturing to her outfit, “is not something that would normally be complimented.”

Max turns to Zoey and looks at her longingly. She wondered what this change of mood was all about. _Why was he complimenting me more?_ Wanting to change the subject, she asked “So, what movie are we watching tonight?”

“I don’t know. You can choose.” He quickly replied realizing how weird he was making her feel.

“How about we watch a classic horror movie?” Zoey said hoping that a horror movie would not make either of them think about each other.

“Are you sure? You usually don’t like that violence and scary kind of stuff.”

“Yeah. It will be fine! I want to try something new.”

“Okay then.” Max said before searching for a movie in the horror genre.

Zoey quickly stood up to grab the popcorn bowl made before Max came. He turned on the movie, both hoping things would not get awkward tonight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don’t go in there! Don’t do it! Max, why are they going in there?” Zoey said before starting to clutch the couch harder and tucking her body into the cushions as if hoping she could get away.

Max noticed this and realized she was getting more scared by the minute. He knew something bad was going to happen in the movie and Zoey would freak out and end up having a panic attack all night. He instinctively grabbed her and the remote turning off the movie and started to follow her pre-panic attack procedure. He held her close and helped her slow her racing heart. Max looked into Zoey’s eyes and told her that everything would be okay. After a while, he stood up and grabbed a glass of water for Zoey to drink.

“Are you feeling any better?” he said while sitting down and handing the water to her.

“Yeah. Horror movies aren’t my type. Thanks for helping me.” She rubbed his shoulder with her free hand while smiling at him.

“Of course. I am there for you. Always” Max paused to gaze into her blue eyes.

After a minute of them staring awkwardly, Max stood up and grabbed his movies. “Well, I better get going if you want to get up tomorrow on time and clean.” He chuckled at his own playful statement.

Zoey, shocked, stood up almost spilling all her water on the couch. She wanted him to stay and comfort her longer like he did a few minutes ago. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you leaving?”

Confused, Max replied, “Because you need to get up on time tomorrow.”

“Can’t you stay a little longer? Our movie night was cut short.” Zoey knew he probably wanted to stay with her forever, but just tonight was a good compromise for him, because he promptly said, “I guess I could stay a little bit longer.”

She smiled and waved him over, so she could give him another hug of appreciation. They hugged for what felt like forever then slowly proceeded to look each other in the eye as if asking for a mental approval. They both smiled which acted as a ‘yes’, for then they wrapped each other in their embrace and held an exceptionally long, but soft kiss. They slowly retreaded away to smile with each other. The smile then proceeded to a giggle. Zoey decided to give Max another hug with her head rested on his shoulder.

Without thought or caution, Zoey slipped out three words never spoken to him, “I love you.”

He was smiling before, but now he grinned. “You love me?”

Zoey suddenly left his embrace looking him straight in the eye. The last time she did this is when she finished the song, I’m Yours. By this action he became naturally worried. She slowly said, “Max. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot-line went fast, because it was a one-shot, and I wrote it awhile back. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max proposes to Zoey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading a fanfic, and an inspiration struck for a really short one-shot. I wrote this in an hour with no formatting.
> 
> This really has no time line... most of it is a flashback.
> 
> All love to the discord chat.
> 
> Thank you, Ghost_In_A_Girls_Body for an amazing fanfic that sparked the idea...
> 
> Thanks Austin for these adorable dorks.

Zoey snuggled up against Max in his bed sighing quietly. He listened to her steady breathing as she rested her hand on his chest. The hand that had a ring on her finger. This was everything they both dreamed of. Holding her in his arms, Max remembered the proposal. 

_ A few months before _

“Where are we going? This isn’t the way to the Golden Gate Grind.” Zoey looked around confused. 

“Just you wait!” He smirked while keeping his eyes on the road. They pulled up to a rose garden that had a few picnic tables and a large grassy field lined with pavement. He got out of the car opening the door for his girlfriend. She thanked him with a nod and went to hold his hand. Leisurely, Max led her down to a table that was in a more secluded area, and had a picnic basket and some flowers already placed on the wood. He had asked Maggie to create a bouquet for this special occasion, and she quickly agreed. Zoey gasped at the arrangement in front of her. 

“Max, did you do all of this for me?” She glanced up at him eyes shimmering with happiness. 

“Of course I did. You know I love you.” He couldn’t help but smile back at the woman who held his heart. She scrunched her nose and sat down on the bench before waving her hand to get Max to join her. He followed and settled down across from the giggling redhead. 

“I love you too, but why did you do this. I mean, it is an amazing gesture, don’t get me wrong. I would want a picnic with you any day, but it is very unexpected.” 

“I don’t know, but I just had the urge.” Zoey just smiled in return.

“Thanks for doing this. I totally needed a short break from Leif and Tobin and everyone. Tobin thought it would be a good idea to bring his ferret to work again. Apparently, it was the anniversary of the first time Queen Bey was introduced at SPRQ Point, so that was an interesting day at work.” 

“Typical Tobin.” They both laughed for a few minutes over work antics, but Max still felt extremely nervous. He decided to focus on how beautiful Zoey looked since the sun had made her glow bright, and she looked like an angel.  _ How did he get so lucky with a smart, beautiful, and amazing woman like her? _ Suddenly, he felt a wave of anxiety, and covered his pocket hoping to feel the treasure laying there. The ring box was still there. Phew!

“Max, are you okay? You look paler than usual.*” Apparently, he didn’t do a great job at hiding his emotions. 

“Yeah! Yeah. I am fine.” He went to go grab her hand that was laying freely by her side. “I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

“Yeah, dork, I love you too.” Zoey rolled her eyes, but gave a loving grin. He shifted forward as if he was about to get off the bench (and he was, so he could confess his undying love for his soulmate. No pressure there). 

“Like I really love you.”  _ She still wasn’t catching on. Maybe she needed another hint. _ In response, he slowly kneeled down beside her, still holding onto his savior. Her blue eyes grew wide with realization, and started to form tears. Both of them grinned as wide as they could like fools. 

“Zo, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be completely yours. I want to have unlimited movie nights, and be able to steal your popcorn.” She tried to give a threatening look about that last part, but the tears of joy betrayed her. “I want to warm you when you are cold, and take care of you when you are sick. You are my forever, and I couldn’t imagine my life without you. All I want to do is wake up next to you and hold you forever.”

_ I want to wake up next to you and hold you forever. _

_ I want to wake up next to you. _

_ I want to wake up.  _

_ Wake up. _

Max sat up suddenly, breathing heavily and instinctively rested  his hand next to him. He turned his head to look at the covers. 

At the empty bed next to him. The bed without Zoey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... That was a 1 am fanfic about waking up from a dream. Take this anyway that you like...
> 
> *Quote from the flash mob (you know the one)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
